


Another Assassination Attempt

by mihori, orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma thought of another really good assassination plot and to make it happen he needs Nagisa's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Assassination Attempt

Dust continued to float around the dimly lit classroom, the sound of footsteps could be heard and then the sound of the sliding door closing shut. The lock clicking in place, with just one set of footsteps, Nagisa could tell it was a student and he knew for sure once the doors had opened. His heart beat fast and loud to his own ears. 

The seat that had been in front of him was pushed away and he was faced with a red-eyed smiling student. “Karma-kun…” A smirk was seen and Nagisa could only guess at what that could mean. Of all the possibilities he had in his head, one was coming at the forefront and to be honest, he didn’t like where his mind was going. 

“You really came, Nagisa-kun. Looks like you do think that this plan could work.” He said with that tale-tell mischievous smile on his lips. Nagisa gulped, “Yeah. I do. So let’s just get on with it.” Nagisa stood from the table he had been sitting on and faced Karma, though taller than he was he could at least look at him directly in the eyes even with their height difference. He wanted to show that he truly was determined to make this work.

“Glad you thought so, Nagisa-kun. We always were on the same page with these things.” He licked his lips, stepping closer to Nagisa as he trapped the smaller boy with his frame, giving Nagisa no choice but to sit down on the table again rattling some of the books that were left inside the small drawer below it.

Shuffling clothes were heard as Nagisa tried to keep his eyes from breaking eye contact. But it was hard not to. With that intense gaze and undeniable want he felt like he’d die of suffocation if he didn’t look away. But, he kept firm and even though he felt himself tremble, he didn’t look away. Even when he felt Karma’s slender and roughened hands slip through his vest and under his shirt he didn’t look away. Even when he saw the smirk on Karma’s lips become even more wicked, he didn’t look away. 

A sharp tug at his nipple caused him to gasp and momentarily close his eyes though, a foreign feeling especially since it came so unexpected. 

“Though I do like how those brilliant blue gems hone on mine I’d really rather see a scarlet red rouge on you.” He said, his eyes turning into slits, “For the plan to work, I need to get you excited and hard for me after all. How else are we going to mix in each others scents?” He said in his usual mischievous tone albeit a little lower this time. 

With balled up fists, he clutched at Karma’s shirt momentarily stopping the advance, “I-I don’t think this is a good idea after all, Karma-kun.” 

Karma chuckled lowly, “Oh don’t worry too much, Nagisa-kun. I’ve thought it through, and I’m sure that if we were to mix in our scents it would seem as if we were one and the same person. Then I could charge in with you behind me. Koro-sensei is sure to drop his guard! He wouldn’t even be able to see it coming! He’d be more focused on me, eliminating your presence even more so and then you can go in for the kill.” A sly smile graced his face and Nagisa couldn’t help but admire it somewhat. “It’s perfect.”

Nagisa looked away, “I guess, in theory, it’s right. Koro-sensei, wouldn’t even think that there were two people facing him especially since your presence is so strong.” 

Karma’s smile widened, “Exactly. Now then, shall we continue?” It wasn’t really a question and Nagisa knew that the moment he felt Karma’s lips on his neck, sucking at the patch of skin. 

“B-but… Karma-kun, do we need to do it here…?” Nagisa protested weakly. 

Karma looked at him with a stupefied expression that made Nagisa feel as if he was being stupid when he asked “Of course! Do you want your parents or my parents to hear us?” he said, flabbergasted. But Nagisa could tell the hint of fake shock in it. 

“N-no… B-but what if… Our classmates… or even Koro-sensei… see?” Nagisa feebly protested once more, knowing it was a lost cause for sure, because everyone had gone home. No one stayed here after classes, especially without a target, there was no reason to stay any longer than necessary. Any free time is study time after all. If not for training to kill or killing, time was better spent studying. 

Apparently Karma was thinking along the same lines, because that smile was just too dangerous that Nagisa immediately felt like he was some hare in a snake’s tight hug.

“Then let them see.” He said plain as day. Both Nagisa and Karma knew no one would see though.

But for the sake of protest, “Idiot. If Koro-sensei sees, then the plan will fail.”

Karma silenced him with a deep kiss as he stepped in closer and bent Nagisa to lie completely on the table, spreading his legs as he did so and slipping right in between them. 

Incredibly so, Nagisa noted, Karma-kun kissed even better than Bitch-sensei did. His kiss was filled with passion and so much more need and it consumed him. His whole body felt like it was on fire, he felt a weird rush that he hadn’t felt before and he couldn’t help but let his eyes droop just a little bit as he savored Karma’s kiss.

 _Karma-kun definitely doesn’t waste time_ he thought to himself.

It was a few minutes later, or was it just a few seconds? Before the need to get some air passed them both and they parted, Nagisa soon after felt both his of hands being lifted above his head and at the next second there were more kissing. 

The only way Nagisa felt he could describe the feeling was, intense. Karma was intense. The whole experience was intense. He felt like he’d drown soon if this continued. Karma’s other hand was doing something else though, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear. 

Alarmed, he squirmed underneath the tight hold on his hands and against the hard press of body from above, he moaned and tried to get away from the kiss, gasping for a second to please stop for a while. He tried to say, “W-wait, Karma-kun” he finally said when he got away from the lips that tried to consume him whole.

“I-I didn’t get to prepare myself last night like you told me to…!” 

Silence greeted him.

Karma huffed, “I guess that’s your fault then. I told you to prepare after all.” He whispered huskily into Nagisa’s ear, his hands growing bolder as they moved down and cupped his soft globes, fondling his creamy smooth ass lustfully, making Nagisa squirm under him.

After some more kneading and kisses, he drew apart from Nagisa’s bruised lips and whispered lowly, “Your ass is just as supple as I thought it would be. With that slim waist and with this full ass I always wondered if you were really a guy, you know. But I guess, this certainly proves it.” He grinds down to Nagisa’s already half erect cock and a moan was heard.

“You’re just begging for it, aren’t you?”

Nagisa frowned bashfully, “I am not and d-don’t be too rough, okay?” His voice trembling a bit at the thought of possibly getting hurt with what they were about to do.

“Why didn’t you prepare, Nagisa-kun?” He sighs, “…and here I was rearing to go.” Karma said, his eyes glinting dangerously.

“I-I’m sorry my mother was awake and I couldn’t stay up any lon--” The clicking of tongue made Nagisa stop and stare at Karma, but before he could say anything more two fingers were pushed into his mouth. 

“Then suck. Make sure you coat them evenly or it won’t get in right.” He smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously as he enjoyed the snug fit his fingers found themselves in. 

Nagisa could only nod back and moan out his reply, “M-nkay” as he slid his tongue in between the fingers and coated each one thickly as much as he could, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. Nagisa felt his cheeks burn, breathing heavily and continuing to coat the fingers in his mouth with his saliva. That intense stare was burning through him and Nagisa was doubtful if he’ll even last to finish this whole thing. 

His eyelids drooped as he thought of how erotic this might look to an outsider, with his legs spread wide and his eyes closed as Karma pushed himself closer to him, his fingers deep in his mouth. 

“That’s it, lick them real good, you’re such a good boy, Nagisa-kun.” Nagisa tried to look at Karma and the sight that welcomed him nearly had him grasping for air. 

Karma looked so different. His impossibly red eyes blown wide with lust and his smirk twice as mischievous if that was even possible. Soon, the saliva-coated fingers were withdrawn and slowly Nagisa felt them run over his thighs before slipping two of his fingers straight into Nagisa's ass hole, making Nagisa gasp from the sudden intrusion.

“A-ah! N-not too.. rough! I didn...t prepare...”

“I know.” 

“Mnghh…” Nagisa looked at Karma with teary eyes, his body shivering.

Nagisa tried, he really did, but before he got to relax fully Karma pushed his fingers deep into Nagisa. Two at once, and Nagisa could only stare in shock at Karma as he moved them experimentally from side to side, as if it was looking for a nice spot to hang out in. Nagisa groaned at the thought. 

Despite the moans and please of Nagisa to just wait for a while Karma heeded nothing and spread his fingers deep into Nagisa, scissoring his insides and stretching him. A strange burn was felt throughout his body and Nagisa stiffened, his body automatically desiring to rid itself of the cause. 

“K-Karma-kun…it hurts.”

“Relax Nagisa-kun, it’ll only hurt more if you don’t.” Karma whispered huskily beside his ear, soothing the little boy, “There, there.”

“Karma, p-please…”

Karma sighed and pulled out his fingers. Nagisa gasped and immediately felt relief wash over his burning asshole. He looked over Karma and saw him squirm a bottle of squishy cream onto his fingers.

“What’s…that?”

“Lube.” Karma answered casually.  
Nagisa’s eyes widened as he slightly sat up “If you had lube, why didn’t you use it from the start?” he said a little bit annoyed and in pain.

Karma smiled wickedly, shrugging his shoulders as he looked dangerously towards him. “Because I wanted to see you cry, Nagisa-kun.” He gently pushes Nagisa back down and shoves the two slick fingers back inside in one shove, making Nagsia tense immediately.

“You’re so…mean, K-Karma..kun..” he gasped as Karma leaned down, licking inside his ear, making his legs shiver and Nagisa couldn’t help but focus on that feeling, his insides finally relaxing as a different kind of distraction was presented to him as the fingers slicked easily inside him now.

“That’s good, very good Nagisa-kun.”

Karma added another finger and thrusted them in and out of that burning hole making Nagisa squirm uncontrollably.

“K-Karma-kun…” He managed to moan out, his lips parting as a heated breath escaped him. His inside exploding at the foreign feelings that invaded his senses, “Can’t breathe…”

Three fingers were becoming too much!

Karma clicked his tongue yet again, and Nagisa briefly wondered if that was a mannerism Karma had whenever he was resigning himself.

Then the fingers inside him were pulled out and a gentle caress was felt on his inner thighs, a wet and strange trail was left behind. “Better?” Karma whispered gently, strange as it was, Nagisa felt comforted. Karma would never hurt him. Nagisa thought.

“Yes.” He whispered, looking deep into Karma’s lust blown eyes as he smiled gently. 

“Please continue.” He said after a short pause. “I think I’m spread enough.”

Karma’s eyes widened even more so, shocked at the implication. 

“Gladly.” He let out his cock with one swift motion and positioned himself between Nagisa’s legs, raising him slightly so he was settled nicely in between Nagisa’s ass cheeks, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Please…be gentle as much as you can.”

“I can't promise anything, Nagisa-kun”

“Ehhh?”

Without warning, he pushed himself in, the head barely getting in but he continued to push. Karma felt his eyes dilate as he pushed deeper into Nagisa. A load gasp was heard and Karma reached up, kissing Nagisa once more and with both of his hands, Karma caressed Nagisa’s face and kissed him deeper. “You’ll get used to it.” He whispered as they parted, his hands going down to steady them as he pushed his hard cock deeper and then stopped. “All for killing Koro-sensei, right?” 

Nagisa could only nod, tears brimming in his eyes as he sniffed, “Yes.” Karma smiled down at Nagisa before reaching up and licking away the tears dangerously close to his eyes.

Karma nodded as he moved away from Nagisa’s face and caressed Nagisa’s hips, “I’ll start moving now and when I do I’m sure you’ll feel good too.” He reassured.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard as Karma slowly and gently at first moved in and out of Nagisa but when the moans and gasps were heard from Nagisa’s lips, Karma couldn’t help but move faster. Nagisa would look expectantly at Karma and he knew was the other was thinking almost immediately. 

He sped up and kissed Nagisa deeply, his hips moving in a fast rhythm as he tried to get more friction, more pleasure, more heat. The two were slowly becoming one with their pants and harsh ragged breathing. 

“D-Do you need to co-come… inside? Can’t you… just, do it near my…” a blush spread cutely on Nagisa’s cheeks and Karma could only smirk in reply, “Again, I can’t promise anything, Nagisa-kun. But I think it’ll be better, if…” he bowed low momentarily stopped his movements and said deeply, “I came inside.”

Nagisa could only close his eyes and blush deeply.

It was when Karma held and started stroking Nagisa’s cock that he came, it wasn’t even a few second after it, it was immediate and the contraction that included it as he came made Karma who was inside him unable to get out and finally came inside. 

Nagisa mewled in surprise as the heat spread in him and fluids invaded his ass. Nagisa closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling it brought, as Karma could only smile proudly at what he was seeing. 

“You’re so cute, Nagisa-kun.”

* * *

The next day came, neither of them bathed so they still had each other’s scents, technically, and so when the class decided an all out attack out side, Nagisa quickly hid behind Karma in the bushes and when Karma moved he moved in sync. 

When Karma striked, Koro-sensei dodged and threw Karma off, then, just as his attention was still focused on Karma, Nagisa moved. He striked for the kill, and a huge chunk was taken out of Koro-sensei. The class rejoiced momentarily before attacking once more. It was only when Koro-sensei jumped far and landed a fair bit away from their reach that he then turned pink and everyone paused in confusion.

Why was his face pink?

Karma smirked at the sight and Nagisa searched imploringly at him. 

“Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun. I applaud you at the great strategy you thought of, but, well. You see, though yes, I was deceived and thought it was just Karma-kun attacking me. But. Know this, that as a teacher I still have a duty to educate you, and so I guess we should still have a talk regarding that… topic in… safe sex between male species, well boys in your case.” 

The class shouted in surprise. “WHAT!?”

Nagisa looked bashfully down, his eyes wide and face as red as Karma’s hair but the laughter that started from beside him made him look up and it was only when Karma said, “Oh, don’t worry Koro-sensei, you can leave that to me. I already know all about it.”

Nagisa blushed again redder than Karma-kun’s red hair.


End file.
